dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Liniaal Pendragon
“I swore allegiance to House Ylisse just as my father before me, so it is a true honour that you would allow me to accompany you upon your noble quest.” - Liniaal's recruitment quote with Chrom Liniaal is a character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction Fire Emblem: Shepherds and the son of Frederick from the future. His birthday is the 20th of September. Profile Born to Frederick's wife in the future, Liniaal was raised with Frederick's ideals. He became a knight of House Ylisse from a young age, displaying all his father's talents in battle, leadership, diplomacy and loyalty. However, when Frederick was slain in the act of defending Prince Chrom, Liniaal developed a secret loathing for the royal family, blaming them for the death of his father. However, a sense of duty prevented him from displaying this hatred, and he instead internalised it and redirected it upon himself. After his parents' deaths, Liniaal began to work twice as hard for House Ylisse, feeling that his father's legacy had been passed onto him. It is because of this loyalty to Princess Lucina that he followed her on the journey into the past to help prevent Grima's return, and perhaps save his father. When he first appears, Liniaal is seen confronting Penghentian, whose silver tongue has claimed the servitude of the innocent villagers nearby, whipping them into looting, murder and other villainous deeds. Although Liniaal attempts to sway their loyalty, they attack him, and the Shepherds arrive in time to rescue him. Liniaal has a formal reunion with his father once Penghentian is defeated, but they do share a tender embrace. Once Grima is defeated, Liniaal works alongside his father, continuing his pledge to defend House Ylisse with his last breath. If he marries, however, his father allows him leave of the knighthood and he goes on a journey across the world with his wife. In their supports, he and Frederick spar regularly and attempt to improve one another's skills, with Frederick learning that Liniaal learned many dirty tactics in order to survive and protect Princess Lucina in the future. However, in their final support, Liniaal accidentally reveals the hatred he feels for the royal family, and the reason behind it. Fortunately, Frederick is able to understand, and promises Liniaal that in this timeline, his son will come before Chrom. With his mother, they discuss his family loyalty after Liniaal injures himself by putting himself in the way of a spear that had been targeting her. In his supports with the Avatar, Liniaal expands on the ways in which the parent generation had died, opening the Avatar's eyes to the true cruelty of the future they are fighting to protect. In his S Support with a female Avatar, Liniaal makes her swear not to leave him, and she manages to understand his meaning and envelopes him in a warm embrace. Personality Liniaal has inherited his father's loyalty to the royal family, and will do anything to protect Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina and Tuer. Despite blaming them for his father's death, most of the time he is able to ignore his resentment for the royal family and protect them regardless. However, his Supports suggest that given the choice, Liniaal would actually place his mother and father (and wife, if he has one) before House Ylisse. Like his father, he is shown to be fairly uneducated about some aspects of social grace, and does not freely admit friendship or attraction to others, though should they coax it out of him, he finds it difficult to stop doling out his true feelings. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers The Avatar as mother Lissa as mother Sumia as mother Sully as mother Maribelle as mother Miriel as mother Cordelia as mother Panne as mother Nowi as mother Tharja as mother Olivia as mother Cherche as mother Supports Romantic Supports *Bayani *Colombe *Lurra *Budan *Svari *Mtawala *Tuer *Espada *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) Other Supports *Frederick *Liniaal's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Desa *Acier *Jarak *Valgus *Kuningas *Bjond *Female Morgan (Only if she is Liniaal's sister or daughter) Class Sets Base Sets *Knight – Promotes to General or Great Knight *Priest – Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Archer – Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter – With Dread Scroll Avatar as mother *All possible male classes *Tactician – Promotes to Grandmaster *Liniaal can inherit a Troubadour or Pegasus Knight skill. Lissa as mother *Myrmidon – Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Barbarian – Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Troubadour or Pegasus Knight skill. Sumia as mother *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Pegasus Knight skill. Sully as mother *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon – Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Maribelle as mother *Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sage *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Troubadour or Pegasus Knight skill. Miriel as mother *Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sage *Dark Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Troubadour skill. Cordelia as mother *Mercenary – Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Pegasus Knight skill. Panne as mother *Taguel *Thief – Promotes to Trickster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Nowi as mother *Manakete *Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sage *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Tharja as mother *Dark Mage – Promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer Olivia as mother *Myrmidon – Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Mercenary – Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Barbarian – Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Dancer or Pegasus Knight skill. Cherche as mother *Wyvern Rider – Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cavalier – Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Liniaal can inherit a Troubadour skill. Quotes Event Tiles *“My, my, I seem to have located somebody's misplaced belongings.” (Item) *“I have reviewed my pledge to House Ylisse. Never shall I falter from my service.” (Experience) *“...Hmph! I've managed a bit of practice to aid my defence of House Ylisse.” (Weapon Experience) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *“I do hope you find sensible things to do in your spare time?” (Free Time) *“You there! Assist my defence of my fath- I mean, House Ylisse!” (Team Up) *“You look...happy. Did you recently protect somebody you love?” (Happy) *“What do you dream of, pray tell?” (Dreams) Replying *“I train so that I may be of more use to the royal family.” (Free Time) *“It would be an honour. But I cannot stray too far from my liege.” (Team Up) *“Ah, no... I'm simply glad to see that my practice has been of use.” (Happy) *“I dream only of being able to protect my fa- ah...House Ylisse.” (Dreams) Asking – Frederick *“Father, would you care to spar?” (Train) *“F-Father! What's wrong? Are you injured?! Medic!” (Concern) *“Um, father... Your wedding anniversary is approaching, yes?” (Gift) *“Father, it would be an honour if you would tell me of your adventures.” (Story) Replying – Frederick *“Yes, of course! I shan't hold back!” (Train) *“Worry yourself not, father. I'll defend Ylisse even if it kills me.” (Concern) *“Thank you, but seeing you alive is a gift enough.” (Gift) *“...Father... Is this really the place for a story? With all these people around? Let us talk later, and I will tell you all you wish to know.” (Story) Asking – Mother *“Mother! I wish to spar!” (Train) *“Mother! Are you ill? Did some fiend injure you?! Medic!” (Concern) *“Mother, is it not your anniversary with father soon?” (Gift) *“Would you please tell me a story of your life, mother?” (Story) Replying – Mother *“Certainly! I accept your challenge!” (Train) *“This is nothing compared to what you put yourself through for me.” (Concern) *“A- a gift? For me? But... Mother! YOU are a gift in yourself!” (Gift) *“Forgive me, mother, but I cannot talk here with everyone around. Let us speak later in private, so that I may tell you all you wish of my life and your future self.” (Story) Asking – Married *“(Name), I do love you, you know?” (Love) *“Ah! (Name)! For a minute there I thought you were a mirage!” (Compliment) *“I will protect you, (Name)... But that does not mean you can take risks.” (Promise) *“Oh! (Name)! You seem to have dropped... What is this, exactly?” (Gift) Replying – Married *“Oh, well! I... I love you too! But is this really the right time?” (Love) *“Thank you, (Name). You are kind for even considering such a thing.” (Compliment) *“... You know I place you before myself, but if that is your will...” (Promise) *“Oh, this shield? It bears the crest of House Ylisse. It is for you, my love.” (Gift) Asking – Child *“(Name)! Let me see how well my future self raised you!” (Train) *“...(Name)?! You seem unwell!” (Concern) *“Child, may I gift you with anything?” (Gift) *“I would ask what you remember of your future...” (Story) Replying – Child *“Very well, son/daughter! But remember to balance between offence and defence!” (Train) *“I'm fine, son/daughter. But if you have time for worrying, you have time for fighting!” (Concern) *“Hm... My shield has seen better days, now that you mention it.” (Gift) *Story: Level Up *6+ stats up: “I... I feel invincible! But I cannot get overconfident!” *4-5 stats up: “This will surely aid my defence.” *2-3 stats up: “Very good! I wonder if father would approve...” *0-1 stat up: “Ah... this is... disappointing...” *0-1 stat up, most stats capped: “Why can't I grow stronger? Am I not worthy?” Class Change *“As long as I keep my shield, I will take on any role.” Armoury Buying *“You may select what you will for me, Avatar.” Selling *“H-hey! Why do you look at my shield with such greed?” Forging *“Hm... It's true I would like more defences when in battle...” Barracks Alone *Miscellaneous: “With every day that I know him, I slowly feel my secret contempt for milord wane...” *Surge: “I feel great! But my prowess is nowhere near the level of my father.” Greetings – Normal *Morning: “Ah, good morning, Avatar.” *Midday: “Avatar! It's the middle of the day! This is no time for rest!” *Evening: “Have you seen my father, Avatar? I cannot find him.” *Night: “You may rest, Avatar. It is my turn to patrol.” *Birthday: “Happy birthday, Avatar.” Greetings – Married *Morning: “Good morning, milady. Did you sleep well?” *Midday: “Ah! Avatar, while you're here, how about some tea?” *Evening: “You led us well today, Avatar, as per usual.” *Night: “Avatar... It is late and you need your rest.” *Birthday: “Happy birthday, Avatar!” Greetings – Child *Morning: “Good morn to you, Mother! Did you sleep well?” *Midday: “This is no time for resting, Mother! Come train with me!” *Evening: “Ah, Mother... If you're looking for Father, you've just missed him.” *Night: “Good night, Mother. Sleep well.” *Birthday: “Happy birthday, Mother!” Roster Confession *“My love for you spans all corners of time and space. I am yours, Milady.” Final Chapter *Liniaal's final chapter quote: “Wake up, Avatar! We have need of your talents!” *Liniaal's quote after Grima was defeated by Chrom: “The deed is done. But the realms are not yet at peace. We still have much to do.” *Liniaal reassuring the Avatar for their choice if he is her son: “Mother, this world needs no more martyrs. You made the right choice.” *Liniaal reassuring the Avatar for their choice if he is her husband: “I hope you know that if you had perished then I would have been forced to join you.” *Liniaal's quote after the Avatar’s sacrifice of killing Grima: “Avatar... Why did you do this? Still, you left as a hero, and so you shall return!” DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle *“Fiends! You dare steal gold from my Father? Your demise cannot come quick en- Wait! My ring! Where is my Father's ring?” EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle *“... You shall not bother anyone else, fiend. Your pillaging days are behind you.” Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle *“You are all nobles? I somehow find that hard to believe... And yet...I see one among you who... No, never mind. It cannot be so.” Death's Embrace Pre-Battle *“... Your fates remind me of my Father's. I swore to myself not to let him fall to such a fate in my journey through time. Still, let me end your suffering.” Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle *“...Gah... It’s so hot... But I must prevail. My Father is watching me... And those merchant girls...must be saved!” Roster Rescue Pre-Battle *“I care not for my own reputation, but you would dare spread scandals about my family? The rumours end here, fiend!” Summer Scramble Pre-Battle *“Ahh... So this is the beach... I have never been to a beach before. But...you fiends! You seem oblivious to its splendour! You will fall here in the soft...crunchy...sand... Gah, no! Focus!” Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle *“*cough* Ugh... I just passed the aroma room... I’d better clear the Risen around here so my Father does not have to go near that stench!” Battle Dual Support *“I’m here, friend.” *“You have my backup!” *“Help is on its way.” *“Here comes the cavalry!” *“I’m no Frederick...” *“Need any help?” *“Concentrate!” *“I have this!” *“Get behind me!” *“Ready?” Dual Strike *“Have another!” *“Your aim is off!” *“Die!” *“Surrender!” *“Get back!” Dual Guard *“Watch out!” *“Defence is the best offence.” Defeated Enemy *“No match for me.” *“Did I do well?” Partner Defeated Enemy *“Well done!” *“Thank you.” Critical Hit/Skill Activation *“It’s over!” *“Not a step further!” *“Die already!” *“Let’s try something new...” Defeated By Enemy *“N-no... Why...” Death/Retreat Liniaal’s death quote in Dunnelogue 1 *“Gah... Couldn’t even...protect myself...” Liniaal’s death quote after recruitment (classic mode) *“F-forgive me, Father, but I can come with you no longer.” Liniaal’s death quote after recruitment (casual mode) *“I’m gravely injured! I must retreat!” Possible Endings *Liniaal *Liniaal and Robin *Liniaal and Bayani *Liniaal and Colombe *Liniaal and Lurra *Liniaal and Budan *Liniaal and Svari *Liniaal and Mtawala *Liniaal and Tuer *Liniaal and Espada Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fire Emblem: Shepherds Category:Dunnedays Category:Priest